


To Us!

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bear Castiel, Bear Dean, Beta Garth, Chefs, Fluff, Giraffe Garth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been mated for ten years and now, their delicious dream was happening!SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Destiel





	To Us!

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
  
Castiel tied his basic black apron around his waist as he looked around the bar’s counter. This was it! After months of loans, designs, deliberations, a ridiculous amount of permits for everything and anything, constructions, and furnishings, their dream was happening. They were opening their own restaurant!  
  
Destiel’s Bar & Cafe.  
  
They had a full bar with a classic style cappuccino machine. As a pastry chef, Castiel presented the desert side of the menu with his own pastries and cakes while his loving hubby took care of the rest of the menu. Dean was a very talented chef and highly sought after, but he had always only wanted to open his own restaurant with his mate. His menu items were filled with hearty homestyle lasagnas and meatloafs as well as an extensive section of deliciously mouth-watering burgers to choose from.  
  
They had been talking about doing this very dream for years. Castiel had a series of dessert cookbooks, and had been featured on an abundance of TV shows as a guest, which had kept the Omega Bear busy for years. Dean had been just as successful with a personal cooking show that had a flock of celebrities in love with his food. They had been constantly traveling, and more often than not, they had been apart.  
  
Being apart had been extremely difficult at times. Phone calls and Skype had kept them strong, yet it had never felt enough for either of them. They had been mated and married ten years, and their lives had brought them together and apart like a winded yoyo from the beginning. They had fights. They would make up. They had fears and they would console each other, and they had at times lost hope, only to renew their union and come out stronger together. Only seeing each other for a few weeks here or a month or two there in a year had been at times painful. However, when Dean’s TV show contract had been up for renewal and Castiel had finished his latest book tour, the Alpha Bear had taken Castiel in his arms and told him he couldn’t be away from his beautiful Omega Bear anymore.  
  
Castiel had taken the moment to voice his desire for a cub. Dean had positively beamed at him. They had discussed starting a family before, but they had both agreed it would happen when they were ready. This had been the right time. It had been on a rainy Saturday morning just after they had made love, in the hopes of Castiel hearing Dean’s wish that they should open their own restaurants. They would be together, they would own their products and brand, and they wouldn’t be flying all over the place while starting their family in the process. Castiel had cried and kissed his perfect Alpha. Dean had always been strong, reliable, and unabashedly loving with him. Castiel knew he was a lucky Omega Bear to have such a devoted Alpha. Dean would always argue that he was the lucky one to have an amazing Omega like Castiel as his mate.  
  
The Omega Bear truly believed their bond was what romance stories were made of. Now, with their first cub on the way, Castiel was just three months along. They were having their first official opening day tonight for dinner. Destiel’s Bar & Cafe was now on the map.  
  
Castiel turned towards the kitchen just in time to watch his Alpha Bear dancing around, swaying his hips, poof of a tail bouncing at the song playing from the state of the art radio on the wall while he prepared the kitchen for the dinner rush with three of their employees. The Omega smiled as he turned back to look out to their entrance. Some people were already standing out front, including a local reporter Castiel recognized, awaiting the opening of their doors.  
  
He jolted as Dean’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist, one hand placed protectively over the Omega’s stomach. Castiel melted into his Alpha’s embrace, blushing as Dean kissed and nipped at his neck.  
  
“You ready, gorgeous?” Dean’s husky voiced tickled his cheek. Castiel hummed in response and smiled when Dean made no move to release him, both taking the moment to bask in their joint happiness. Happy and content scents mixed as one with an undercurrent of excitement, as well as the light scent of the cub adding to their mingled ones.  
  
“Should I open the door?” one of their waiters, a sweet and gangly Beta Giraffe named Garth, asked.  
  
Castiel turned his head to kiss Dean softly before he turned to face the Beta. “Yes, let the opening begin.”  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
